


.over

by AkaToMidori



Series: Over [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: Aiba had always been a heavy sleeper, but the quality of his sleep had seriously deteriorated ever since he had broken up with Sho nine months ago.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Over [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582684
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	.over

**Author's Note:**

> _Jan 08_  
>  Prompt: “You can’t keep doing this.”

Aiba had always been a heavy sleeper, but the quality of his sleep had seriously deteriorated ever since he had broken up with Sho nine months ago. Where he would usually get his seven hours of uninterrupted sleep every night, now he was lucky if he only woke up once or twice during the night. Any kind of noise would wake him up, from a motorcycle roaring down the street from his house, to a cat meowing on the roof. It shouldn’t have been a surprise, then, that the sound of someone trying to break into his house made him jump awake. 

Aiba got out of bed and got one of his training weights to use as a weapon, his senses alert. However, if this was a thief, it was a very lousy one, for the noise they were making was bound to wake him up sooner rather than later. The closer he got to the door, the more he could make out the sound of metal scratching against metal and the loud curses coming from outside. 

He stepped into the _genkan_ and turned on the video feed to see who was standing outside. The video blinked awake with the image of the top of Sho’s head as he was trying to open the door. 

Aiba turned off the video, put down the weight, and opened up. Like in the scene from a manga, Sho, who was leaning on the door, stumbled inside and into Aiba’s chest, his balance completely thrown off because of his current drunken state. 

“Sho?” Aiba said, pushing him away and back into a standing position. “What were you doing?”

Sho closed the door behind him and then held up his hand to show him what he was holding. The first thing Aiba saw was the crocheted green heart that he had made for Sho, hanging from the spare keys he had given him a few years ago. 

“You know, I let you keep them because we agreed that they were just for emergency,” Aiba said in a cold voice. 

“It _is_ an emergency,” Sho said, slurring his words just a bit. “Masaki, I love you, please forgive me.” 

“You’re drunk. Go home, Sho.” 

“Not until you forgive me,” Sho said, holding out a hand to touch his arm. 

Feeling Sho’s fingers brush on his arm so gently brought Aiba back. Sho had always loved physical contact – something that they had in common – and every time he would touch him, Aiba’s body would instinctively start craving for more. In the past nine months that they had been broken up, Sho would still touch him, but it was easier for Aiba to control himself when he was standing in front of a camera, or in public. But now they were alone in his house, and the gentle brush of Sho’s hands on his wrist was like a drug to him. He felt his skin burn where his fingers were pressing down on his wrist, ever so softly. He wanted for nothing more than to give in to Sho, to melt in his embrace, and let the other man make him his again. But he couldn’t.

Fighting against every fiber of his being, Aiba moved away from Sho’s hand. 

“Go home,” he repeated, this time more forcibly. 

Sho just stared at him, a look of complete resignation in his eyes that made him look more lucid than he probably was. 

“Is there really no way? Have I really lost you forever?” he whispered. 

“You can’t keep doing this.” Aiba blinked back the tears that were threatening to form in his eyes. “You were the one who had an affair, not me.” 

“You know it wasn’t like that—” 

Aiba raised a hand to interrupt him. “Stop. Just don’t. I don’t want to hear it anymore,” he said forcefully. “I don’t care that you didn’t really love her, I don’t care that you never slept with her, I don't care that you only did it to live up to some sort of impossible standard that your parents set you up to. You've made your bed, and now you must lie in it. And whoever will be beside you in that bed – woman, man, – it sure as hell won’t be me.” 

Aiba stretched past Sho to open the door again, signalling him to go. Sho didn’t protest this time, his eyes downcast and his shoulders even more sloped than usual. As he was about to turn, though, Aiba stopped him. 

“Wait!” 

The look of hope in Sho’s eyes broke Aiba’s heart in a million pieces, and just for a second he really did consider kissing him until they were both too lost in it to feel any pain anymore. But he couldn’t give in – not now.

“The keys,” Aiba held out a hand, “maybe it’s best if I take them back.” 

Sho looked at the green heart dangling from his fist and back to Aiba’s outstretched hand. He brought the heart to his lips once before pushing the keys into Aiba’s palm. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. And with a last glance full of sorrow, he turned back and walked away. 

Aiba closed the door and leaned his back on it. _‘It’s really over this time,’_ he thought. The keys in his hand seemed to be as heavy as a boulder, slowly pulling him down to the floor, until he found himself sitting down on the _genkan_ ’s floor. He should be happy that it was over.

Then why did it feel like he had just ripped his own heart to shreds?


End file.
